Save Me
by Lee.Rj
Summary: Depois da batalha de Hades, Athena revive seus cavaleiros. É um tempo de paz para todos. Mas logo uma garota aparece no Santuário causando a maior confusão. Tiss, chega fazendo muitas amizades, se envolvendo em romances e mistérios.
1. Da luz à escuridão

Estava prestes a realizar seu sonho. As pessoas gritavam seu nome, "_Tissa, Tissa, Tissa..."_ era inexplicável a sensação que uma garota de 18 anos pudesse viver naquele momento. Ela ajeitou o microfone perto da boca e olhou para seus companheiros de banda passando-lhes confiança.

"Vamos atrás do nosso sonho, vamos subir naquele palco e ARRASAR!" Disse a garota de olhos verdes para outros 3 rapazes.

"Vamos" Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo. Com isso os quatro subiram no palco.

A garota cantava no centro do palco. Sua voz era forte e perfeita, tanto que a plateia do Staples Center1 cantava junto com a banda num só coro.

"_É isso que eu quero, é essa minha VIDA!" _Pensou a garota enquanto entonava mais um refrão. Seus longos cabelos loiros esvoaçavam com os movimentos. Tiss possui um rosto angulado e fino, seus lábios são médios e seus olhos enormes globos verdes.

Os refletores iluminavam o palco, aquela banda tinha nascido para aquilo, para todo aquele glamour.

**Então, começou a escurecer;**

"NÃO PODE SER, NÃO PODE, COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO?" A garota irritada partia para cima de um homem magro e branco, com os cabelos loiros e usava óculos escuros e terno preto.

"Calma TISS, você não pode perder a cabeça desse jeito" Um rapaz que usava uma calça jeans preta e blusa cinza com um cordão de prata não muito grosso com um pingente de guitarra tinha os cabelos castanho claro e olhos castanho.

"ELE ACABOU COM A GENTE, SAL, VOCÊ NÃO ESTA VENDO?" Ela forcou mais ainda para cima do agente. Com isso, os outros 2 rapazes da banda foram ajudar a segurar a garota que tinha uma força descomunal. Um tinha porto mais atlético do que os outros, cabelos longos bem pretos usava uma calça jeans azul surrada com uma camiseta branca e jaqueta preta, seus olhos eram tão escuros quanto o cabelo. O terceiro rapaz tinha os olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro de tamanho médio usava uma calça jeans azul com uma bata e usava uma maquiagem carregada lembrava um tipo andrógeno.

"Tiss a gente não vai resolver as coisas assim garota!" Disse o rapaz andrógino.

"É verdade, Tiss, eu só estou tentando ajudar" O agente se pronunciou com as mãos na frente do corpo.

"ROUBANDO A GENTE? SEU GRANDE FILHO DA PUTA!" Forçou mais contra o agente enquanto os três rapazes tentavam segura-la.

"Olha, eu em momento nenhum disse que estou roubando vocês" Usando a melhor cara de cínico o agente continuou "Apenas disse que comprei todos os direitos autorais da sua banda assim como o acervo musical e..."

"CÍNICO!" Ela forçou ainda mais ficando há alguns centímetros do agente.

"E todo o lucro que vocês tem com a vendas das músicas e shows são meus. E começarei com expulsando você da banda. Minha sobrinha dará uma vocalista muito melhor mais carismática que você Tiss. A América já esta cheio de latinos como você. Vamos colocar uma voz mais americana. Seu espaço acabou!" Finalizando com um sorriso de canto.

"SEU BASTARDO RACISTA! SOU BRASILEIRA COM ORGULHO E NÃO PARECE QUE O PÚBLICO SE IMPORTA COM ISSO! ELES ME AMAM!" Batendo com força no peito e se soltando dos rapazes. "Você vai ver, Jared, eu vou dar a volta por cima, ou eu não me chamo LETICIA SANTOS" Ao final ela cuspiu na cara de Jared, o agente, e saiu como um furacão da sala, rumo ao estacionamento do prédio.

O show no Staples Center tinha sido um dos maiores naquele ano. Todos os ingressos vendidos, a mídia era só elogio com a banda. Três dias após o sucesso, Jared, agente da banda soltou a bomba. Todo o percurso até ali se passou como um filme enquanto ela dirigia seu Maserati Granturismo2 recém-comprado pela _freeway_.

_Jared tinha sido o mentor deles, desde que ela havia chegado em H0llywood para se consagrar como cantora. Leticia, chamada por todos como Tiss, era brasileira e estava nos Estados Unidos a 3 anos. Morava com seus tios no subúrbio de Los Angeles onde tentou ter sorte como cantora. Começou cantando em alguns bares no subúrbio e logo conheceu Adrian, o baterista, com aquele jeitão de astro do rock, ele sempre fazia sucesso com as mulheres; Kim, o baixista era o engraçado da turma, sempre fazendo todos rir com aquele jeito "em cima do muro" como Adrian sempre fez questão de dizer, Kim nunca se decidia como agir, as vezes usava roupas femininas outras masculinas. E Sal, ele era guitarrista e o mais centrado do grupo. Tratavam todos como pai, apesar de ter a mesma idade de todos, sempre foi o mais serio e responsável. Claro que aquele jeito dele arrancava suspiros das fãs, mas Sal estava comprometido em um relacionamento nos bastidores com Tiss. Os 4 começaram juntos nos bares com Tiss já fazia até que um dia Jared os encontrou em uma dessas apresentações noturnas e os colocou dentro da Capitol Records_3_, onde gravaram o primeiro single que foi primeiro lugar na Billboard_4_ por 3 semanas._

"_SAL olha! Nós somos número 1. ESTAMOS FAMOSOS! Gritava a garota, pulando em seguida no pescoço do rapaz._

"_Eu vi, honey, eu vi. Parabéns!"Sal disse a abraçando "You're my rock star"(Você é minha estrela do rock)_

_No mesmo segundo a menina ficou levemente vermelha._

"_Nós somos rock star, Sal" Em seguida o beijou. Foram interrompidos por Adrian e Kim que fizeram montinho em cima deles._

Aquele dia tinha sido inesquecível para ela. Para todos eles, pelo menos ainda tinha seus amigos. Tiss sentiu os olhos marejarem e rapidamente tratou de limpar as lágrimas.

"Tiss, a gente precisa conversar" Sal pronunciava com a voz pesada do outro lado da linha.

"O que aconteceu Sal? O que mais pode ter acontecido?" Aflita, a garota segurava o celular com uma mão e com a outra abria a porta do Maserati.

"Vem pro meu apartamento. Venha logo" E desligou o telefone.

Tiss dirigiu mais uma vez pelo transito da caótica Los Angeles. Pegando a saída 1B da _freeway_ em 7 minutos ela estacionou na porta do apartamento de Sal.

Todos os 4 estavam reunidos na sala. Os três rapazes olham Tiss com pena e tristeza. Mais uma vez a garota chorava copiosamente.

"Tiss, entenda a gente, precisamos disso. É a nossa oportunidade." Olhando para os outros dois rapazes Kim tentava amenizar a situação. "A gente vai continuar na estrada e vamos te ajudar, construímos essa banda juntos. Não vamos te abandonar nesse momento"

"Já..já...me abandonaram Kim" Ela ergueu a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas e olhando para cada um dos rapazes. "Vocês estão me traindo. É assim que vocês me tratam depois desse tempo juntos? É dessa forma que os amigos se tratam? Eu JAMAIS faria uma coisa dessas com vocês!"

"Tenta nos entender Leticia" Pela primeira vez desde que ela chegou Sal falava alguma coisa.

"Traidor, Sal Hughes, é isso que você é." Ela se levantou apontando o dedo na cara dele. " Você é muito mais filha da puta do que aquele bastardo do Jared.

"NÃO ME COMPARE COM AQUELE CRÁPULA!" Sal se levantou se desvencilhando do dedo de Tiss.

"Ah não? Então o que você é, alias o que vocês são depois dessa trairagem toda? Hein? Aceitaram os termos do bastardo só para continuarem na banda e colocar aquela piranha da sobrinha dele no meu lugar. O que mais ela vai ser além de vocalista hein Sal? A sua nova namoradinha? A PUTA do _LuckyBeats_5?"

"ELA NÃO É NADA MINHA, PORRA TENTA ENTENDER A GENTE!" Ele se aproximou dela há poucos centímetros.

"Ainda não, não é Sal. Qual foi a imposição para vocês ficarem? Comer a puta? Dar o cú pro Jared? Dinheiro? Ou só filha da putagem mesmo?" Continuou o encarando. Os olhos verdes profundo dela com os brilhantes orbes castanhos.

"A gente faz isso porque a gente precisa do dinheiro Tiss" Ele a segurou pelos braços.

"Sal, me solta" Ela disse sem se mexer.

"Não até você entender a gente. Nós já estamos famosos, pra depois do contrato com Jared poderemos voltar a ficas juntos" Ele a segurou com mais força.

"Já disse pra você me solta. Eu não vou falar de novo" Tiss fechou os olhos.

"São só 5 anos de contrato Tiss, depois a gente..." Sal não terminou a frase pois acabou do outro lado da sala sobre o piano destruído com a queda.

"EU DISSE PARA NÃO ME TOCAR ESTUPIDO"

"O...o que você fez Tiss?" Disse Kim perplexo em ver o amigo 5 metros de onde estava inicialmente." Co-como você fez isso?"

"Ele este desacordado" Adrian estava agachado ao lado de Sal verificando se estava vivo.

**Então, tudo escureceu de vez;**

1 O Staples Center é uma arena localizada no centro de Los Angeles, Califórnia, Estados Unidos da América. Capacidade: 20.000 pessoas.

2 O Maserati GranTurismo é um coupé superesportivo da Maserati desenvolvido em parceria com a Ferrari. Seu motor de V8 4,2-litros de 405 cv.

3 A Capitol Records é uma gravadora americana fundada em 1942 e comprada em 1955 pela EMI. Dentre as bandas do selo, destaca-se o Megadeth, Beatles, Pink Floyd, Beach Boys, Raspberries, ,Iron Maiden, Tina Turner, e Katy Perry.

4 Billboard é uma revista semanal norte-americana especializada em informações sobre a indústria musical. Conhecida também como _The Music Bible_ ("A bíblia da música") foi fundada em 1894, tendo como foco inicial o mercado publicitário, mas passou a tratar apenas de música a partir de dos anos de 1950.

5 LuckyBeats – Nome da banda fictícia.


	2. Boom!

**_Gostaria de agradecer, primeiramente à todas as pessoas que estão lendo! _**

**_Estou postando essa fic em outro site. Se por ventura você a encontrar no Nyah!, ótimo. Mas se encontrar alguma fic igual a minha em outro site, por favor avisem-me._**

**_Comentem e divirtam-se!_**

* * *

Boom!

**I've been walking through your streets,**

**Where all your money's earning,**

**Where all your building's crying,**

**And clueless neckties working,**

**Revolving fake lawn houses,**

**Housing all your fears,**

**Tenho andado por suas ruas,**

**Onde se ganha todo o seu dinheiro,**

**Onde choram todos os seus prédios,**

**E gravatas ignorantes trabalham.**

**Revoltantes casas de gramado falso,**

**Abrigando todos os seus medos.**

"Eu não vou fugir" Tiss balançava a cabeça em negativa.

"Você precisa ir, eles não vão te processar, mas você precisa ir" Kim colocava minhas roupas em uma mala grande.

"_Ainda não se sabe exatamente o que aconteceu, mas as informações que temos são de que a cantora Tiss da banda LuckyBeats teve um ataque de fúria e destruiu toda a sala do empresário da banda, Jared Leto_1_. Em nota divulgada pelo empresário a cantora não faz mais parte da banda. Inclusive o relacionamento de Tiss e Sal não existe mais." _A grande televisão de LCD presa à parede estava sintonizada no canal _E!_2 dava as noticias. "_Ainda segundo a nota o relacionamento era uma fachada para que Sal pudesse namorar fora dos holofotes com a nova forte candidata ao posto de vocalista, a sobrinha de Jared. Não temos mais informações sobre essa sobrinha misteriosa. Tentamos contato com Sal e Tiss, mas até o momento nenhum dos dois foram encontrados."_

**Desensitized by TV,**

**Overbearing advertising,**

**God of consumerism,**

**And all your crooked pictures,**

**Looking good, mirrorism,**

**Filtering information,**

**For the public eye,**

**Designed for profiteering,**

**Your neighbor, what a guy.**

**Dessensibilizado pela TV,**

**Exagero de anúncios,**

**Deus do consumo,**

**E todas as suas fotos velhas**

**Parecendo boas, efeito dos espelhos.**

**Filtrando informação,**

**Do olho público.**

**Designado a dar lucro**

**A seu vizinho, que cara.**

"Aquele bastardo já esta colocando as garras na imprensa!" Disse Tiss olhando Kim.

"Você esta vendo? Você precisa ir embora! JÁ!"

"Mas pra onde eu vou? Não tenho mais ninguém no Brasil, só meus tios, mas eles estão aqui!"

Kim segurou Tiss pelos ombros e disse firmemente nos olhos dela. O lado homem dele predominava.

"TISS, você vai pra qualquer lugar! Fique um tempo longe, mas mantenha contato, você tem dinheiro ainda não tem?"

"Tenho, mas..."

"Nada de mas" Fechando a mala e colocando na porta do quarto. "Vamos para o LAX3 agora"

"Mas você disse que eles não vão me processar, porque eu tenho que ir embora?" Disse pegando a bolsa com seus itens pessoais.

"Tiss, Sal não vai te processar, mas Jared quer sua cabeça. Vamos deixar as coisas esfriarem. A imprensa já esta atrás de você. Aqui não é seguro." Abrindo a porta da casa e apertando o botão para chamar o elevador, Kim olhava aflito para Tiss. "Vamos garota"

"Tudo bem" Segurando a mão de Kim.

**BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,**

**Every time you drop the bomb,**

**You kill the god your child has born.**

**BOOM, BOOM,BOOM, BOOM.**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**Cada vez que você solta a bomba,**

**Você mata o Deus em que o seu filho nasceu.**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Parados em frente à bancada da American Airlines4 no LAX Kim e Tiss olhavam para as telas de Partidas e Chegadas da companhia. Bem disfarçados Kim parecia um menino, com um gorro preto e calças de moletom bem larga e um casaco de moletom largo também. Usava óculos escuros e um grande fone de ouvido estava pendurado em seu pescoço. Kim usava uma calça jeans azul e blusa branca bem apertada com uma jaqueta velha da Hard Rock Café. Um boné e óculos gigantescos completavam o look.

"Pra onde eu vou?" A garota olhava para ele.

"Não sei, vou te jogar no primeiro voo internacional, vamos logo!" Puxando ela com uma mão e a outra puxava a mala, chegaram ate a atendente que lixava as unhas.

"Em que posso ajuda-los?" A atendente os olhou com ar de enfado.

"Gostaria de uma passagem para o primeiro voo internacional que você tiver." Disse Kim com toda a educação.

Ela parou de lixar as unhas e começou a prestar mais atenção aos dois. "Fugindo de alguém?"

"Sinceramente isso não é da sua conta, mas eu vou te contar com todo bom humor." Dando um sorriso maroto para a tendente e retirando os óculos. "Não vou viajar, minha namorada trabalhou incansavelmente no TCC dela e precisa de umas férias, não é meu bem?" Olhou para Tiss que prontamente concordou fazendo cara de cansada.

"Ah, sim me desculpe, é que precisamos perguntar nessas ocasiões. Questão de segurança, não é?" Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para Kim e logo começou a apertar rapidamente as teclas do computador. Alguns segundos depois ela disse. "Nosso próximo voo sai em 30 minutos para Atenas, Grécia. Entretanto só temos lugares na primeira classe."

"Ótimo, pagarei no crédito." Disse Kim pegando o próprio cartão e entregando a atendente.

"GRÉCIA?" As pessoas em volta dela olharam com a exaltação. Percebendo ela abaixou a voz "Você não acha, longe?"

"É perfeito Tiss. Dê a ela seu passaporte." Após isso Kim pegou o bilhete e o passaporte de volta e entregou a Tiss. E agradeceu a atendente. "Vamos logo para o seu portão."

Alguns minutos depois os dois estavam a frente do portão 44 do aeroporto. Tiss abraçou Kim e disse: "Obrigado, Kim."

"Não esta mais com raiva de mim?" Se separou dela um pouco e olhou a nos olhos.

"Um pouco." Ela sorriu. "Na verdade a ficha ainda não caiu completamente. Mas eu agradeço tudo que esta fazendo por mim. Inclusive vou depositar assim que chegar la o dinheiro na sua conta."

"Nada disso! Não quero esse dinheiro. Vá tranquila. Cuidarei das suas coisas aqui."

"_Atenção passageiros do voo 6165 da American Airlines com destino a Atenas, Grécia. Última chamada portão 44." _A suave voz da locutora do aeroporto anunciava.

Mostrando mais os dentes super brancos Kim acariciou o rosto "Vá, você será feliz lá."

"Obrigada Kim" Segurando a mão dele.

"Tem uma coisa." Ele puxou um papel do bolso da calça. "Tem uma caneta ai?"

Tiss pegou uma caneta da bolsa dela e entregou a Kim que rabiscou alguma coisa no papel. E entregou a ela. No papel estava escrito _Fundação Kido – Afrodite_.

"O que é isso?" O olhou intrigada.

"Meu primo trabalha lá. Procure ele, pelo menos você não ficara sozinha naquela cidade velha" Sorrindo para ela deu dois beijos no rosto dela. "Vá logo e me ligue!"

"Obrigada Kim. DE NOVO" Pegando a mala ela correu até o portão acenando uma última vez para Kim e entrou no avião.

Alguns minutos depois Kim pegou o telefone e discou um número.

"Ela já esta no avião." Disse sorrindo.

**Modern globalization,**

**Coupled with condemnations,**

**Unnecessary death,**

**Matador corporations,**

**Puppeting your frustrations,**

**With the blinded flag,**

**Manufacturing consent**

**Is the name of the game?**

**The bottom line is money,**

**Nobody gives a fuck.**

**A globalização moderna,**

**Associada a condenações,**

**Morte desnecessária,**

**Corporações da Morte,**

**Manipulando suas frustrações,**

**Com a bandeira cega,**

**Manufaturando consentimento,**

**É o nome do jogo,**

**O importante é o dinheiro,**

**Ninguém dá à mínima.**

* * *

1 Jared Joseph Leto é um ator estadunidense e vocalista da banda 30 Seconds to Mars. (Singela homenagem rs)

2 E! Entertainment Television (ou simplesmente E!) é um canal de televisão por assinatura que diariamente exibe notícias e fofocas de Hollywood, e também sobre moda.

3 O Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles também conhecido pelo seu código LAX, é o quinto aeroporto mais movimentado do mundo, em termos de passageiros.

4 A American Airlines é uma companhia aérea americana e em alguns quesitos, a maior linha aérea de passageiros do mundo.


	3. In the Jungle

**Mais um capítulo para vocês!**

**Espero que estejam gostando!**

* * *

_**Welcome to the jungle**_

_**We got fun and games**_

_**We got everything you want**_

_**Honey, we know the names**_

_**Bem-vinda à selva**_

_**Nós temos diversões e jogos**_

_**Nós temos tudo o que você quiser**_

_**Querida, nós sabemos os nomes**_

Depois de dezenove horas de viagem Tiss chegou ao Elefthérios Venizélos1. Estava muito cansada e com muito calor. Estava fazendo uns 40ºC e ela ainda estava de moletom. Procurou logo uma cooperativa de taxi no aeroporto. A atendente logo indicou o número do carro que já espera Tiss na saída do aeroporto. O motorista a esperava fora do taxi para ajuda-la com a mala. O motorista sorriu e disse em inglês.

"Bom dia senhorita, para onde vamos?"

Tiss pegou o papel que Kim havia lhe entregado e disse: "Fundação Kido, por favor".

"Hum, senhorita, esse lugar é um pouco longe, gostaria de ir assim mesmo?"

"Claro, não tenho mais para onde ir" Sorrindo para o motorista. O mesmo fechou o porta-malas e entrou no carro dando a partida, esperou Tiss se acomodar no banco de trás e logo partiu.

Depois de quase uma hora e meia o motorista estacionou em frente a uma mansão gigantesca.

"Chegamos." Ele saiu do carro e foi até a porta malas do carro para pegar a enorme bagagem, enquanto Tiss saia do veiculo olhando a grande casa de paredes vermelhas e grandes colunas gregas na frente. "São 130 euros, senhorita."

"Ahn me desculpe." Ela abriu a bolsa e entregou uma nota de 100 e de 50 euros. "Pode ficar com o troco." Ela sorriu para o senhor.

"Oh, Eukaristó (Obrigado), senhorita."

"Típota (De Nada)." Tiss respondeu. Após ela se perguntou mentalmente: "_Desde quando eu sei falar grego? Euem..._"

Ele devolveu o sorriso e logo entrou no taxi indo embora.

Ao adentrar os portões, na frente tinha um lindo jardim com uma pequena fonte no lado esquerdo e ao lado direito uma linda estatua da deusa Atena. A gigantesca porta dava para um salão grande, onde vários quadros e esculturas enfeitavam o salão. Um balcão recepção grande estava no meio do salão. Uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos claros teclava rapidamente. Ao perceber a presença de Tiss logo a chamou a atenção.

"Em posso ajuda-la?" Sorrindo a atendente parou de teclar.

"Bom dia, estou procurando o senhor Afrodite." Respondeu Tiss olhando o salão.

"Hum, qual seu nome?"

"Tiss..."

"Tiss?" A atendente indagou confusa.

"Oh, me desculpe." Parando de olhar em volta e fitando a atendente. "Leticia Santos"

"Ah, sim. Um momento senhorita Santos." A loira voltou digitar velozmente e logo se levantou sorrindo. "Poderia me acompanhar, por favor?"

Tiss acompanhou a loira pelos corredores da fundação. Ela parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu. Era uma sala de espera com sofá televisão e muitas revistas.

"Espere por um momento aqui, por favor." Indicando para que Tiss entrasse.

"Tudo bem." Entrou e logo se sentou no sofá sentindo o quanto macio e confortável ele era.

"Chame-me qualquer coisa." Completou indicando um telefone e logo saindo.

Tiss olhou o lugar que parecia muito acolhedor e por sorte tinha ar condicionado. Estava acostumada com calor, mas não a esse ar úmido da Grécia. A Califórnia era praticamente um deserto. Tentando ignorar a mudança de unidade, ela ligou a televisão e começou a passar os canais. Logo a porta se abriu e uma senhora com roupas de servente entrou, com ela uma jarra de suco e um copo que estavam disposto sobre uma bandeja.

"Trouxe um pouco de suco senhorita" Ela sorriu docemente para Tiss.

"Muito obrigada! Estava mesmo com sede" A senhora encheu o copo com suco e deu para Tiss que tomou todo o liquido em um só gole.

"Deixarei o jarro aqui. Fique a vontade" Sorriu saindo.

"Nossa, legal que todos falam inglês aqui." Enchendo mais um copo Tiss sorveu o liquido com vontade.

Após beber quase todo o jarro, Tiss estava satisfeita. Ela continuou passando os canais na televisão e então caiu no sono.

_**We are the people that can find**_

_**Whatever you may need**_

_**If you got no money honey**_

_**We got your disease**_

_**Nós somos as pessoas que podem encontrar**_

_**Tudo o que você precisar**_

_**Se você tiver o dinheiro, querida.**_

_**Nós temos sua doença**_

Quando acordou Tiss estava em uma espécie de alojamento. Havia varias camas dispostas uma ao lado da outra. Estava tudo bem arrumado. As paredes eram de cor bege e o chão de madeira. A garota se perguntava como foi parar ali, e que lugar era aquele. Então a porta do alojamento se abriu e uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e vestes de ginastica entrou. Ela possuía olhos castanhos grandes e um corpo atlético. Ela sorriu para Tiss e disse:

"Se sente melhor, Leticia?"

"Sim, estou descansada da viajem. Acho que tantas horas de voo me derrubaram. Onde eu estou? Onde esta Afrodite? Por quanto tempo eu estive desacordada? Quem é você?" Disse se levantando e indo em direção à mulher de cabelos vermelho.

"Bom, são muitas perguntas" disse rindo. "Mas responderei a todas. Primeiramente meu nome é Marin. Você esteve desacordada por quase um dia. Afrodite esta na casa dele. E aqui é o Santuário de Atena."

"OI? Santuário de Atena? Onde fica isso? Vocês me drogaram? É UMA EMBOSCADA?" Tiss manteve uma distancia de Marin.

"Calma, calma. Não, isso não é uma emboscada. Venha vou te mostrar o Santuário e explicar tudo para você. E não te drogamos, na verdade nem precisamos." Marin foi em direção à porta. "Se eu fosse você trocava de roupa. Com certeza esse moletom vai te fritar lá fora."

Depois de se trocar e encontrar Marin do lado de fora. As duas foram andando pelos caminhos de pedra. Enquanto isso Marin foi explicando tudo sobre o Santuário para Tiss.

"Então, deixa me ver se eu entendi. Vocês treinam como uns loucos, e se tiver alguma guerra vocês vão se matar em prol de uma deusa?"

"Exatamente, Leticia."

"Ah, por favor, me chame de Tiss."

"Claro, Tiss."

"Mas, como EU vim parar aqui?"

"Bom, estamos monitorando vários potenciais guerreiros ao redor do mundo. Mas às vezes alguns prodígios passam despercebidos. Para isso temos os olheiros. Um dos nossos olheiros nos informou sobre você e aqui esta."

"Mas, quem? Eu conheço?" Disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Kim. Ele é primo de Afrodite de Peixes." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Aquele VIADO! ME MANDOU PRA CA SEM ME DIZER NADA!"

"Calma, Tiss. Ele não podia dizer nada ate você estar aqui."

"Então toda a minha vida, foi uma fachada, Kim estava de olho em mim desde sempre?" Ela parou de caminhar e apertou os dedos da mão em forma de punho.

"Não Tiss. Tudo que te aconteceu foi real. Kim era realmente seu amigo. Toda a historia de vocês aconteceu pra valer. Ele apenas entrou em contato com Afrodite quando ficou espantado com a sua força. Afrodite apenas o orientou."

"Ahn..." Ela olhou para Marin ainda um pouco desconfiada.

"Vamos a arena é logo ali." Marin continuou andando pelo caminho de pedra. "_Nossa pude perceber a alteração do cosmo dela. Impressionante."_

Mais alguns segundos depois e ambas estavam no alto de uma espécie de coliseu. Lá em baixo vários aprendizes que treinavam. Eram muito rápidos, e quase que Tiss não podia os enxergar. Vários chutes, socos e bolas de energia eram desferidos. Havia vários aprendizes machucados alguns sangrando, mas mesmo assim lutavam. Tiss ficou estática ao ver a cena.

"É aqui que você vai treinar, Tiss" Disse Marin sorrindo.

"Oh, shit. Onde eu vim parar?" Disse arregalando os olhos.

_**In the jungle, welcome to the jungle**_

_**Watch it bring you to your**_

_**Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-knees, knees**_

_**Oh, I wanna watch you bleed**_

_**Na selva, bem-vinda à selva**_

_**Sinta meu, meu, meu, meu chicote**_

_**Oh, eu quero te ver gritar**_

"EU VOU MORRER AI! VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS?" Tiss disse se afastando as poucos da arena.

"Calma, Tiss você não vai morrer." Ela riu. "Vamos lá em baixo. Você vai conhecer seus novos amigos." Ela puxou Tiss pelo braço que foi. Chegando lá uma mulher de cabelos verdes gritava com os aprendizes para mudar alguma coisa na estrutura de combate. Ao perceber a aproximação das duas pediu para a turma descansar e foi ao encontro delas.

"Ora, ora. Carne fresca na área." A mulher de cabelos verdes se pronunciou.

"Shina, essa é a Leticia, que gosta de ser chamada de Tiss. Tiss essa é a sua nova mestra Shina de Cobra."

"Prazer em conhecê-la Shina." Disse Tiss olhando a mulher.

"Vamos ver se você vai continuar tendo prazer. Hahahahaha. Victor venha até aqui."

Um rapaz de cabelos castanho e olhos igualmente castanhos se levantaram e foram em direção às três mulheres. Ele tinha o corpo muito musculoso, por volta de dois metros e quinze de altura, usava uma calça larga de treino e uma camiseta bem colada ao corpo.

"Sim mestra" Ele se ajoelhou na frente de Shina. O mesmo possuía uma voz grossa.

"Faça as honras da casa para n0ssa nova aprendiz." Apontou para Tiss. Esta já estava suando frio.

"Você disse que eu não ia morrer." Olhando para Marin desesperadamente.

_**Welcome to the jungle**_

_**We take it day by day**_

_**If you want it you're gonna bleed**_

_**But it's the price you pay**_

_**Bem-vinda à selva**_

_**Nós a enfrentamos dia após dia**_

_**Se você a quiser você vai sangrar**_

_**Mas é o preço que você paga**_

"Ora, ele não vai te matar. Só vamos ver o quanto habilidosa você é." Disse Marin se afastando juntamente com Shina. Todos os aprendizes prestavam atenção em Victor e Tiss.

O rapaz parou há uns 3 metros da garota e se posicionou para combate. Tiss não teve outra escolha a não ser se posicionar também. Victor sorriu de canto para ela e partiu para cima da garota com toda a velocidade, tão rápido que a mesma não percebeu e acabou levando um soco que a jogou 5 metros de onde estava.

Victor permaneceu parado olhando para ela. Todos os outros aprendizes assistem a cena vidrados. Tiss se levantou e limpou o sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca.

"Não vou ser humilhada em publico de novo." Ela se posicionou e correu em direção ao rapaz que facilmente se desviou e chutando a barriga dela. Tiss voou em direção à arquibancada destruindo uma parte dela e levantando muita poeira.

"Então chega?" Victor perguntou provocando a garota. "Eu acho que você não tem lugar aqui garota. Esse seu rostinho bonito não terá vez aqui."

_**And you're a very sexy girl**_

_**That's very hard to please**_

_**You can taste the bright lights**_

_**But you won't get them for free**_

_**E você é uma garota muito sexy**_

_**Que é muito difícil de satisfazer**_

_**Você pode experimentar as luzes brilhantes**_

_**Mas não vai tê-las de graça**_

"Desgraçado!" Tiss saiu do meio das pedras cambaleando. A aquela altura a noticia de uma nova aprendiz já tinha percorrido boa parte do Santuário, o que fez aparecer muitas pessoas no coliseu. Alguns aprendizes de outras classes e cavaleiros e amazonas que treinavam ali por perto. Um pequeno coro se formou nos internos da classe de Tiss.

"Vai lá VICTOR! Acaba com ela" Gritava um rapaz no meio da classe.

_**In the jungle, welcome to the jungle**_

_**Feel my, my, my, my serpentine**_

_**Oh, I wanna hear you scream**_

_**Na selva, bem-vinda à selva.**_

_**Sinta meu, meu, meu, meu chicote.**_

_**Oh, eu quero te ver gritar.**_

Varias pessoas gritavam a favor do rapaz, que agradecia com sorrisos e acenos.

"Esta vendo garota. Aqui NÃO é o seu lugar." Desdenhava o oponente de Tiss.

"EU vou acabar com você" Ela apertava as mãos e trincava os dentes.

"Ih, olha lá gente." Victor se virou para a plateia. "A garotinha ta nervosinha."

Todos os estudantes começaram a rir e vaiar a garota. Cada vez mais pessoas vinham para assistir o combate.

"EU vou te ensinar, o estilo dos cavaleiros de Atena." O garoto se aproximou de Tiss rapidamente, ele ia dar um soco nela e a garota estava pronta para se defender, mas ao invés disso ele a levantou no alto e acertou uma bola de energia nela. Tiss caiu com toda a força no chão. Levantando ainda mais poeira que antes. Mais uma vez os aprendizes e agora alguns cavaleiros riam da menina.

"Você não acha que já deu Shina?" Disse Marin à Cobra.

"Calma, eu quero ver do que ela é capaz" Shina sorriu olhando a luta.

_**Welcome to the jungle**_

_**It gets worse here everyday**_

_**Ya learn to live like an animal**_

_**In the jungle where we play**_

_**Bem-vinda à selva**_

_**Fica pior a cada dia**_

_**Você aprende a viver como um animal**_

_**Na selva onde jogamos**_

Um cosmo emanou da poeira. Ele foi aumentando rapidamente, e de repente Tiss saiu do meio da poeira tão rápido que Victor não percebeu. A garota acertou um soco e pulou fazendo um movimento de 360 graus acertou um chute bem na cabeça do rapaz. O mesmo voou para onde os outros aprendizes estavam que correram para não serem acertados pelo corpo. Ele foi lançado com tanta força que seu corpo atravessou a arquibancada até para da arena onde parou depois de uma árvore.

_**If you got a hunger for what you see**_

_**You'll take it eventually**_

_**You can have anything you want**_

_**But you better not take it from me**_

_**Se você tem fome pelo o que vê**_

_**Você consegue eventualmente**_

_**Você pode ter o que quiser**_

_**Mas é melhor você não tirar de mim**_

Shina e Marin correram através do buraco recém-feito para verificar os sinais vitais do rapaz, que por sorte estava vivo, mas muito machucado. Shina chamou outro aprendiz e pediu para que Marin o acompanhasse até a enfermaria do Santuário que o fez prontamente. Enquanto isso Tiss estava estática, tentando processar o que tinha feito. As pessoas que permaneceram no coliseu a olhavam com espanto para a garota. Shina caminhou Tiss .

"Nada mal." Colocando a mão sobre o ombro direito da garota. "Vá para a enfermaria e depois para seu alojamento. Continuaremos amanhã."

A garota tinha escoriações e sangramentos em vários pontos do corpo.

"Eu quase morri aqui hoje! Eu não vou continuar aqui!"

"Você não tem escolha, garota!" Disse Shina estreitando os olhos. "Se você acha que ISSO que aconteceu é quase morrer, espere só estar numa batalha de verdade! Espere até ser uma amazona de verdade!"

_**In the jungle, welcome to the jungle**_

_**Watch it bring you to your**_

_**Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-knees, knees**_

_**Oh, I wanna watch you bleed**_

_**Na selva, bem-vinda à selva**_

_**Veja ela derrubar seus**_

_**Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-joelhos, joelhos**_

_**Oh, eu quero ver você sangrar**_

"Eu NÃO quero ser uma amazona, eu NÃO quero estar numa batalha! EU quero voltar pra minha VIDA! Pro meu público, pra minha música!" Tiss disse quase gritando para Shina.

"Quer voltar para aquela humilhação que você vivia, garota? HEIN?" Shina agarrou ela pelos ombros e sacudiu. "Acorda GAROTA! Para de negar quem você é! Seu lugar agora é AQUI! Aquele seu mundinho cor de rosa ACABOU. Acorde para sua realidade! Acostume-se com isso."

_**And when you're high you never**_

_**Ever want to come down**_

_**So down, so down, so down**_

_**Yeah, down!**_

_**E quando você está alto você nunca,**_

_**Nunca quer descer**_

_**Então desça, então desça, então desça**_

_**SIM, desça!**_

Shina soltou Tiss que caiu de joelhos no chão. A amazona olhou para sua classe. "Estão todos dispensados. O show acabou!"

Aos poucos os aprendizes foram saindo assim como os cavaleiros e amazonas que estavam assistindo. Shina se virou de volta para a garota de joelhos.

"Levante-se! Uma amazona de Atena NUNCA fica de joelhos."

Tiss se levantou e olhou para Shina.

"Melhor, você precisa ser muito mais forte do que isso. Não te digo de força bruta, mas de força mental."

"Por que esta sendo tão legal comigo Shina?" Tiss fitava a mulher seriamente.

"Eu sendo legal? Só estou te mostrar a realidade NUA e CRUA. Não quero perder um aprendiz que acabei de ganhar. E eu não perco NUNCA, garota! A vida é uma selva, e só os mais fortes sobrevivem. VOCÊ QUER PERDER, TISS?"

_**You know where you are?**_

_**You're in the jungle baby**_

_**You gonna die!**_

_**Você sabe onde você está?**_

_**Você está na selva, baby**_

_**Você vai morrer**_

"Não!" Respondeu Tiss olhando para a cobra.

"Eu não ouvi direito. VOCÊ QUER PERDER, TISS?" Gritava a cobra para a menina.

"NÃO!" Disse gritando.

"VOCÊ QUER MORRER?"

"NÃO EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!"

"VOCÊ DEIXARÁ A DEUSA ATENA MORRER?"

"NÃO NÃO DEIXAREI A DEUSA ATENA MORRER!"

"E PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI DEIXAR?" Shina gritava cada vez mais alto.

"POR QUE EU ESTOU NUMA SELVA E SÓ OS MAIS FORTES SOBREVIVEM. EU SOU A MAIS FORTE!" Tiss gritou mais alto também.

_**In the jungle, welcome to the jungle**_

_**Watch it bring you to your**_

_**Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-knees, knees**_

_**In the jungle, welcome to the jungle**_

_**Feel my, my, my, my serpentine**_

_**In the jungle, welcome to the jungle**_

_**Watch it bring you to your**_

_**Na selva, bem-vinda à selva**_

_**Veja ela derrubar seus**_

_**Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-joelhos, joelhos**_

_**Na selva, bem-vinda à selva**_

_**Sinta meu, meu, meu, meu chicote**_

_**Na selva, bem-vinda à selva**_

_**Veja ela derrubar seus**_

"Vá descansar e cuidar desse ferimento. Quero ver se você é mesmo forte, Tiss" Shina adotou uma pose mais relaxada e sorriu. Tiss concordou com a cabeça e logo saiu da frente da amazona.

Ao final de um par de minutos Shina estava completamente sozinha na arena. Olhava a destruição do lugar a sua volta.

"Ela me lembra alguém. Isso vai ser melhor do que eu imaginava."

_**Sha na na na na... knees, knees**_

_**In the jungle, welcome to the jungle**_

_**Watch it bring you to your**_

_**It's gonna bring you down, huh!**_

_**Sha na na na na... joelhos, joelhos**_

_**Na selva, bem-vinda à selva**_

_**Veja ela te colocar**_

_**Ela vai te colocar para baixo, huh!**_

* * *

1 O Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas, também conhecido como "Elefthérios Venizélos", é o principal aeroporto que serve a cidade de Atenas e a região da Ática, na Grécia.


End file.
